1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates generally to footwear having a special sole to provide for improved bio-mechanical operation, including improved foot-plant and together with a support mechanism for enhanced comfort and use, and related methods of manufacture and methods of measurement.
2. Background Information
There are numerous types and styles of footwear and soles for use with footwear. Some examples of footwear having various sole design and various springing mechanisms include those disclosed in patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 8,209,883, 7,231,728, 8,474,154, 4,128,950, U.S. Patent Application No. 2013/0205619, among others.
While the foregoing products and methods may be beneficial, there is always room for improvement.